Goodbye
by Akasei-Tachi
Summary: First Oneshot about Aomine and Kuroko!


Authors note: Hello nice people! This is my first fanfiction (actually oneshot)... I decided to write it little bit angsty (I think this came to me when I moved to AkaKuro from AoKuro) Well don't be too harsh on me but please do tell me what what you think about it! i also think that I made Kuroko and Aomine little bit OCC

''Haha, its easy to say sorry,isn't it?'' A sad smile crossed the boys face.

He stood confused left with out words.

It was quiet and they could hear each other heartbeats.

''If everything could be solved with just 'sorry' then there wouldn't be any sorrow and pain in this world, would there?''

''Tetsu...'' Aomine was trying to deny him but he knew that Kuroko was right.

''NO, I'm done! I have suffered enough!'' The raised voice shocked the tanned boy. Look in Kuroko's eyes seemed different. He knew that he had changed and that he was the reason.

Kuroko turned around and start to walk away from him, mumbling ''Goodbye, Aomine-kun''

Aomine could hear the sob in his last sentence. And without thinking he skipped to him and grabbed the teals head hand and spun him around, to only see tears streaming down his cheeks.

With the weak voice he squeeze out the words that stabbed the tanned teen in the chest ''Let go of me! You already left me!''

''I...'' He couldn't finish his sentence when Kuroko jerked out his hand out of Aomines grip.

''Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun... and even you Aomine-kun. You all forgot about me and left me all alone!'' Screamed the fragile boy with his now trembling voice. His face was wet with tears and he brought one hand up to his face to wipe the salty tears away with his sleeve. Aomine looked at the pale boy with pained look on his face. He thought to himself 'Did I really hurt him that much?'

''But Tetsu you always looked so happy when we played together.'' He said with hesitation.

He couldn't forget his smiling face and glowing blue orbs when they were on the court.

''I was really happy when we were playing together,'' he sobbed,''and I was enjoying the thing I loved the most, basketball. But then you left.'' It was hard for him to continue because another hard sob crossed his lips and tears were streaming down his face, although he was trying to wipe them away.''You forgot how to smile,how to enjoy the basketball and... how to catch my passes.''

Now Aomine looked shocked and you could see tears rising to his navy orbs. He was right. '' I never knew it was so hard for you to stay with us.'' Aomine weakly said with his harsh voice but you could still hear the regret in his voice. ''Why didn't you tell me how you felt?'' Now he was questioning his former shadow. Was it even right for him to call Tetsu that?

''I did tell you,but...you never listened to me and you never were there when I needed you the most!'' He almost whispered. ''And I don't think that you could understand how I feel, who doesn't have talent like you or others have. I worked really hard,...and FOR WHAT?'' Kuroko began to rise his voice. ''To only be left alone ?''

''No..'' Daiki began.

He stood there now confused and looking at , now red and puffy eyes of his former team-mate. Blinking the tears away from his eyes he cracked a small and sad smile. ''Maybe we could start from the beginning?'' He plead with hopeful look on his face, but it was destroyed when he heard the response.

''HA! Why would you think that I want to go through all that again?'' The sorrowful voice wanted to protect it's owner by giving dreadful notes to Aomine ears.

''I didn't meant to...'' Was the only thing that crossed the tanned boy lips.

''Yeah, of course you didn't.'' Kuroko threw back sarcastically.

This was the first time Aomine had heard Kuroko talk so much and with such emotions that he hadn't shown to anyone.

''No one wants to hurt their 'friends' do they?'' Aomine could hear the sarcasm linger on the word 'friend'.He never knew that he hurt Kuroko so much! Now he wished he could go back and fix his mistakes that destroyed his 'shadows' trust or even his heart.

Kuroko looked like he could kill someone. ''I hope that you are happy with what you have done, Aomine-kun. Although its not your fault because it was just my own imagination that made me to think that there could be something between us.'' Kuroko almost whispered the last sentence more to himself then to the tanned teen. The pale boy turned around and took a small step forward. ''I guess this is the end between US! Goodbye, Aomine-kun.''

He lingered on his spot for few seconds before he looked over his shoulder. What he saw was... Aomine with his head down and his wide shoulders shaking. He never thought that the day when he would cry would come so soon.

The shoes of the young boy made squeaking noise on the wooden floor as he made his way to the doors in front of him. When the pale hand garbed the cold metal handle he whispered ''Goodbye, Daiki.''

When the doors opened only the the tanned male snapped out of his daze and his eyes widened when he realised that 'his' Tetsu is really laving him. He wanted to stop the young boy but it was already too late because then the doors closed and the 'light' of his world was gone.

Aomine fell to his knees and started to sob Kurokos' name ''Tetsu...please don't go...''

While on the other side of the doors stood the pale boy who once emotionless face was stained by tears.


End file.
